Drive
by I Give Headaches To Aspirin
Summary: Alucard parted his teeth from the now still body, and wiped his face. Red liquid oozed onto his hand. It was not the blood of the human... It was his tears. He was mourning himself again? What was the point? Human life had not suited him well.


**A friend did this one for me.**

"HELP!" The woman screamed. "PLEASE HELP, I'M BEING ROB-"

The man covered her mouth with his hand. Smirking menacingly, he dragged her, with her limbs flailing, through the dark alley. He slipped his hand into his trench coat pocket and produced a sharp pen knife.

"Alright," he sneered. "I was gonna do this quickly. Now..."

He threw her into the wall and the victim flopped to the ground. Then, removing his coat, he crouched down over the woman. Knowing what was coming next, she shut her eyes tightly, trembling with fearful sobs.

"Now," the crook began, "I'm going to have my fun-"

Silence.

It took a few seconds for the lady to apprehend the abscence of noise and open her eyes. When she did, there was only the rapist's coat lying on the ground, his knife a few feet away.

Alucard sighed, and flung the corpse off from his shoulder onto the ground before him. His eyes were not their usual vibrant colour, a dull red instead, indicating that he lacked in fresh blood.

Blood was the fuel, the drive of a Vampire.

The Count smirked in anticipation, licking his lips. He sprung onto the corpse and flawlessly pierced his teeth into the now-dead crook's neck. Ahh, the pleasure of warm Human blood. A guilty one at that, but one he had grown accustomed to.

Alucard liked to think of Vampire fuel like engine gas. He usually refilled his tank with 'Leaded' - decent quality fresh blood, that lasted for a while. All vampires were 'Unleaded' compatible.  
>Seras, however, had decided to run on 'Diesel'. Cheap, inefficient, tasted of soap. He could never know how she coped with that taste.<p>

The warmth trickled down his throat, and Alucard's eyes began to brighten in colour. They were orange specks in the moonless night.  
>The dreadful memories of the rapist flowed into his mind. That was the worst side effect of human blood - memories. Humans suffered more than any other sentient being, and those who didn't tended to be the causes of it. As in, this bloke here had slaughtered and volatiled several innocent women.<p>

Maybey Seras had realised this would happen to her, and wanted to retain her innocence. Didn't want to crowd her mind with disturbing memories.  
>No, that wasn't it. Alucard knew exactly why she took Diesel.<p>

To retain her humanity.

At first, she had refused to drink any means of human blood, always flushing medical packets down the lav. It was not until she had first seen Alucard consume human blood when she began to drink the medical stuff. He remembered how her eyes flashed open in fear as he bit into the reporter's neck. Not fear of her master, but fear for herself and what she was becoming. Of course, Alucard knew better than to apply 'what she was becoming'. She was already a Vampire, and was in mild denial. So she dashed back to the HQ and drank blood like a good girl because she didn't want to become a killer, and if Seras had to drink blood to do that, then so be it.

It was ridiculous, to feel the urge to retain one's humanity at its end. Ridiculous. He constantly teased and insulted her about it, and everyone else asked her politely why she didn't go hunting like he did. Her answer of 'I feel like I will lose something important' had confused Walter, amused Integral. Reminded him.

Nobody saw the damage of taking real blood. It was toxic to the human mind. He pretended, when Walter and Integral had explained Seras' view on it, that he did not get what she was talking about.

Every insult to Seras was simply a veil covering the jealousy, the envy that shot through him. The pain. It was too late to save Alucard's frame of mind now, irreparable damage taken from the fumes of the 'Leaded'blood. Diesel emitted less fumes, and Seras had yet to endure the pain resulting from the guilt of being Nosferatu.

Maybe Vampires weren't really compatible with Leaded. Maybey Seras had it right, and 'Diesel' was the way to go. If he had taken the right drive he wouldn't have recieved so much damage from the wrong one.

Alucard parted his teeth from the now still body, and wiped his face. Red liquid oozed onto his hand. It was not the blood of the human...

It was his tears.

He was mourning himself again? What was the point? Human life had not suited him well.

But being a monster was just pure torture. He chuckled darkly, glad his servant did not suffer the torture with him.

Then he was gone. Vanished.

A bat glided in the shadows of the suddenly-appearing moon. A red moon, an illusion created by the use of Alucard's powers.**  
><strong>


End file.
